


Saving Stan

by ZebraLily112



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Episode: s01e20 Gideon Rises, Gen, Gideon is evil, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Mystery Shack, POV Stan Pines, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SPOILERS AHEAD, Saving a Life, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines isn't so bad, The Journals (Gravity Falls), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, mcu - Freeform, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Wanting to have some time to himself after the events of "Gideon Rises", Stan Pines decides to go to his favorite bar. What happens when he heads back to the Mystery Shack?Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Disney, so I do not own any of these characters! I don't own anything but my own imagination! Thank you!





	Saving Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Disney, so I do not own any of these characters! I don't own anything but my own imagination! Thank you!
> 
> Note: I was able to get the Gravity Falls box-set recently, I just got done watching the final episode of Season One which premiered on Disney Channel in 2013. So this takes place between Season One and Season Two (which I haven't watched just yet). I'm not really following a set time table, 'cause hey! It's fiction!

Stan's POV

Finally! After so many years, I finally had all three journals and the machine was working after spending so many years gathering dust. Honestly, I didn't even think that Gideon had journal number 2 and Dipper had found journal number 3 in the forest. I should have known about number 3, though... Dipper was always telling me about monsters, ghosts, weird vegetation and so on. I pretended to be skeptical, like I didn't believe him... it was hard to do sometimes... it ate at me at night, but what other choice do I have?

But now. Now, I have all that I need! Even with machine working, it needed time to draw all the power it could. The events of the past few days were getting to me, the headache that had been bothering me since I had the dream of the brightly colored teen boys and the triangle guy was getting worse. 

Plus we had all heard what had occurred in the nations' capitol Washington DC. The kids were big fans of The Avengers ever since the attack in New York and they tended to read into articles about their favorite heroes. Dipper knew without a doubt that Captain America wasn't a 'Traitor' like the newspapers and websites were saying he was. I didn't know much about the heroes, but my father spoke highly about the war hero Captain America, so I silently agreed with Dipper. The emotions that I had to endure were also breaking me down due to the recent personal events... Gideon stealing the deed, losing the Mystery Shack, having to send the kids away, exposing Gideon, getting things back to normal, and the journals falling into my lap.

Everything was just hitting me all at once. I was so close to losing everything! Not just my home and business, I was also close to losing the sense of family that had been building within me since Dipper and Mabel ended up with me. I always had a... complicated relationship with my family and being around the two kids made me feel loved and needed. It was nice for an old fella like me to feel needed, and I could tell that the two loved me in their own ways.

Sighing loudly to myself, I left the secret room behind the vending machine. I could hear Dipper and Mabel upstairs in the attic getting ready for bed, so I trudged my way up the stairs. Poking my head into the room, I found Mabel cuddled under her blankets, her favorite stuffed orange tabby cat beside her. Dipper was placing his hat on the nightstand and getting under his blankets where I knew he had a wolf plush that was given to him when he was just a baby.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." Dipper greeted "Need something?"

"Ohh! Please say you need a makeover! I can so help with that!" Mabel said sitting up

I chuckled "No, nothing like that. I'm going into town to have some... adult time. Can I trust you kids to behave for a couple hours?"

"Sure, we're gonna be asleep by the time you get back." Dipper replied honestly "You okay, Grunkle Stan?"

"I just need to go have some time to myself, y'know?" I asked with a sigh "Decompress a bit, watch sports, have a drink... it's been a rough few days."

The two nodded in understanding. After we had gotten the Mystery Shack back, Mabel and Dipper asked if we could have pizza and eat it outside at the picnic table that I hardly used. It was a quiet affair (even with Mabel and Waddles at the table), the sound of nature all around us and I never appreciated the silence more than that. Now, I wanted some time to myself to just let everything out in an adult manner, so the kids didn't have to see me use alcohol to tamp down my emotions. It had been quite some time since I had last done so, years in fact... so that was something to be proud of.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, we'll be fine." Mabel insisted "We're gonna read some comics and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Dipper said "After the past few days, we need some Garfield."

I smiled "Alright then, I'm gonna walk into town."

"Why not drive?" Mabel asked as Waddles hopped onto her bed

"I don't need the bartender taking my keys." I said "For once, I'm going to be responsible and walk."

"Okay." Dipper stated "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." I replied "Good night, kids."

"Good night, Grunkle Stan." the two said

I headed back downstairs, grabbed my wallet, jacket, and house keys with a tired sigh. I was tired, granted... but I knew I wouldn't be able to go right to sleep tonight, so going to my favorite bar on the far side of town was just what I needed.

THREE HOURS LATER...

The numb feeling of my body and my blurred vision told me that the seven drinks I had were catching up to me and I needed to head my way back home. Proud I was able to handle as much as I did, I grabbed the $10 from my wallet and put it on the bar. The bartender took it and smiled when I told him to keep the change, slipping off the bar-stool I let myself stand still for a few moments.

The drinks had been cheap, but they tasted so good after drinking water, soda, or lemonade around the kids. I didn't mind, really... they didn't need to know about alcohol just yet, they were a bit too young and Mabel's innocent nature made it hard for me to have any beer around the Shack. Once my vision cleared slightly, I made my way out the door, putting my wallet back in my pocket. The night air greeted me, it was slightly cooler than the warm air of the bar and made me pull up the collar of my jacket.

"Man... I needed that." I thought

Slightly staggering, I made my way down the sidewalk knowing my way back to the Shack instinctively. I took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out, the action sobered me only slightly, but I needed the time I spent by myself. Plus, I had already planned on having the Shack closed tomorrow so we all could take a day, Soos and Wendy welcomed the idea instantly and I didn't get any arguments from Dipper and Mabel, so it was all good.

Seeing a large hole ahead, surrounded by road cones and tape where road crews were fixing a part of the sidewalk that had been mysteriously broken a few nights ago, I adjusted my walking path. My vision doubled for a moment and I shook my head slightly to clear it, my feet stumbling as I did so. Wait... was the ground suddenly rumbling?

The sound of a blaring semi-truck horn nearly deafened me as the rumbling got worse, in my current state, I knew I wouldn't be able to jump out of the way. I was being blinded by the headlights and the blasting horn wasn't letting up, I tried to shield my eyes but the numb feeling was gone being replaced by a headache the size of a basketball. Before I could do or try anything, something solid pushed me out of the path of the semi-truck. I landed in the nearby bush with a grunt, the truck continued rolling by blaring its horn until it was out of sight. The orange street light above me flickered as I slowly sat up, hearing a grunt from whoever saved me.

"Thanks for the save, that guy wasn't slowing down." I said "I owe you big time! You saved my life!"

"не надо благодарности." said a gruff voice

Confused, I looked up. I couldn't see too many details due to my current state and being nearly blinded by the headlights of the truck, but I could make out a few things. The man standing in front of me was pretty tall at least 5'9", bulky and his left hand seemed to shine... like it was made of metal.

"Seriously, I owe you." I said standing up slowly "Please, how can I thank you?"

"никому не рассказывать." he replied

I didn't really know what the man was saying, it sounded... Russian? I made a mental note to find a way to translate what he was saying. I grabbed my wallet and I pulled a few bills out, thanks to exposing Gideon the Mystery Shack was back to making boat loads of cash.

"We're both adults here, you saved my life and I have to pay you back." I insisted "Take this, use it in anyway you want. Take it as a thank you, it's the least I can do."

The man shifted on his feet, as if he was uncertain, like it was the first kind gesture he had seen. Who was this poor guy? After a moment, the man reached out with his right hand, keeping the left far away from me and grabbed the bills from my outstretched hand. He looked down at the money, the streetlight reflecting the uncertainty and confusion in his storm-gray eyes.

"спасибо." the man said

Before I could say anything else the man disappeared into the darkness that was Gravity Falls at 1:00 in the morning. Feeling quite a bit more sober, I continued my way back to the Mystery Shack, deciding not to say anything about the mysterious stranger. I didn't want to freak out the kids by telling them I almost got hit by a semi truck because of my own negligence. I was okay and they were okay, that was all that mattered. However, I knew that I would always remember the man who saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> не надо благодарности- no need to thank me  
> никому не рассказывать- tell no one  
> спасибо- Thank You


End file.
